To determine the effect of diet composition on the motor responses and dyskinesia of Parkinson's disease. To determine the effects of dietary macronutrient composition on the plasma DOPA:LNAA ratio and the appearance of symptoms in patients with Parkinson's disease receiving L-DOPA.